Mortal Kombat vs Injustice
Mortal Kombat Vs Injustice is a RPG Crossover game Created and Designed By TetraxGodOfDiamonds. It will be avalible for Xbox 360,Ps3,Ps4 and Wikia-2.0. It will have a total of 66 characters. It will be avalible for purchase on july,16th 2013 and is avalible for pre-order. Story Mode Shao Khan and Darkseid have teamed Up to Make two of there worlds Collide. Earthrealm and New Earth have been collided. Shoa khan has mind controlled all of earthrealm to battle New earth into the fight of the death calling it The Mortal Injustice tournament. You will be able to play as different characters throught the story. Playable Characters Mortal kombat Characters * Ashrah * Argus * Baraka * Blaze * Bo' Rai Cho * Chameleon * Cyrax * Daegon * Dairou * Darrius * Drahmin * Ermac * Frost * Fujin * Goro * Havik * Hotaru * Hsu Hao * Jade * Jarek * Jax * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Kai * Kano * Kenshi * Khameleon * Kintaro * Kira * Kitana * Kobra * Kung Lao * Li Mei * Liu Kang * Mavado * Meat * Mileena * Mokap * Moloch * Monster * Motaro * Nightwolf * Nitara * Noob Saibot/Sub Zero (Bi-Han) * Onaga * Quan Chi * Raiden * Rain * Reiko * Reptile * Sareena * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Sheeva * Shinnok/Corrupted Shinok * Shujinko * Sindel * Skarlet * Smoke * Sonya * Stryker * Sub-Zero * Tanya * Taven * Kratos (PS) * Zeus (PS) * Ares (PS) * Hades (PS) * Athena (PS) * Alecto (PS) * Deimos (PS) * Poseidon (PS) * Hercules (PS) * Thor (PS) * Baphomet * Belokk * Executioner * Hachiman * Jerrod * Kahil Grigesh * Gorbak * No Face * One Being * Ruutuu * Zeffeero * Freddy Kruger * Predator * Jason Voorhees * Alien * Leatherface * Terminator * Spawn * Pennywise * Doom Slayer * Master Chief (Xbox) * Cassie Cage * Takeda Takahashi * Jacqui Briggs * Kung Jin * Kronika * Geras * Cetrion * Kollector * Michael Myers * Bruce Lee * Donnie Yen * Tony Jaa * Khabib Nurmagmedov * Jon Jones * Cris Cyborg * John Cena * Brock Lesnar * Kane * The Undertaker * The Rock * Ed Boon * Trevor Philips * Ryu * Great Kung Lao * Original Sub Zero * Fire God * Water God * Earth God * Lin Kuei (character) * Shirai Ryu (character) * Saurian (character) * Trooper * Monk * Osh-Tekk (character) * Sergeant * Oni (character) Injustice Characters *Aquaman *Ares *Bane *Batman *Black Adam *Catwoman *Cyborg *Deathstroke *Doomsday *The Flash *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *Harley Quinn *Hawkgirl *The Joker *Killer Frost *Lex Luthor *Nightwing/Robin (Damian Wayne) *Raven *Shazam *Sinestro *Solomon Grundy *Superman *Wonder Woman *Lobo *Darkseid *Batgirl *General Zod *Martian Manhunter *Zatanna *Deadman/Nightwing/Robin (Dick Grayson) *Red Hood/Robin (Jason Todd) *Firefly *Metallo *Parasite *Gorilla Grodd *Deadshot *Cyborg Superman *Bizzaro *Riddler *Black Mask *Composite Superman *TMNT *Hellboy *Shredder *Batman Who Laughs *Deadpool *Carange *Red Robin/Robin (Tim Drake) *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Starfire *Brainiak *Blue Beetle *Atom *Black Canary *Firestorm *Cheetah *Doctor Fate *Swamp Ting *Poison Ivy *Atrocitus *Black Manta *Scarecrow *Enchantrees *Supergirl *Black Lightning *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Reverse Flash *Vixen *Mr. Freeze *Grid *Power Girl *Owlman *Ultraman *Wolwerine *Captian America *Iron Man *Darth Vader *Neo *Beast Boy *Moon Knight *Sentry Stages #The Armory #The Bell Tower #The Bridge (cameo) #The Cathedral #The Courtyard #Dead Pool (Stage Fatality) #The Tower #Goro's Lair #The Graveyard #Kahn's Colosseum #Chamber of the Flame (Playstation 3 exclusive) (3 Stage Fatalities) #The Living Forest (Stage Fatality) #The Desert #Hell (Stage Fatality) #The Pit (Stage Fatality) #The Pit Bottom #The Rooftop #Shang Tsung's Gardens (between Pit I, Palace Gates and Warrior Shrine) #Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits #Shao Kahn's Throne Room #Soul Chamber #The Street (Stage Fatality) #The Subway (Stage Fatality) #Throne Room #Training Dojo #Wastelands of Outworld #Gotham City #Metropolis #Wayne Manor #Themiscyra #Atlantis #Coast City #Ferris Aircraft #Fortress Of Sollitude #Batcave #Oa #Smallville #Watchtower #Daily Planet #Arkham Asylum #Arkham City #Krypton #Mars #Insurgency #Hall of Justice Modes Arcade Ladder: You will be able to choose one character and fight from easiest to hard. you will fight 10 characters all the way up to darkseid and shao khan being the last. Tag Kombat: You will be able to choose two characters and switch them out during a battle. It will be Simmilar to tag team,you can Use many combos with this. Kreate a Fighter: You will be able make your own two characters. Gear System: You will be able to modificate skins and create your own. There will also an option to give your character a lantern suit. Online Kombat: You will be able play with your friends online. It can work along with Tag Kombat. Konquest Mode: You will be able to explore all realms and Injustice world, and challenging many warriors to fight with you. Mini Games Test your Might: There Will be a meter on the side and any playable character will have to break either one or many things to get a high score. Test Your Sight: Characters will have to pick a certain Covering and if it has the hidden item you will win. Test Your Powers: Characters with super powers will be able to Use there certain powers to break something,if you break it you will win. Test Your Strike: You have to get the correct meter to strike a certain object in the middle. Test Your Luck:You have to fight an opponent while going through a number of massive glitches made in the game,that can slow down your character. Test Your Aim:Characters have to use a certain object like a Bow and arrow,shot gun,etc to get the bullseye from the right meter. Sky Fight: You have to face a opponent for 1 minute in the sky. whoever has the lowest meter,will drop and die to the ground while the winner lands safely. Martial Arts Training: You will be able to teach your character every MK fighting styles from Aikido to Zi Ran Men, with using a complicated button section, you have three lives if you lose them all training will end and with every new belt trainings will be harder. Every training for white belt cost 10 Mortal Coins (not counting ninjitsu that cost 20 MCoins) and every new belt training cost double of this. Chess Kombat: You will be able to play chess but instead of pawns you will use MK character and Injustice characters. List of special characters (as Grunts) in Chess Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, Tarkatans, Osh-Tekks, Soliders/Special Forces agents, Netherrealms Deamons. Motor Kombat: You will be able to play a Mario Kart-like racing game with MK characters and Injustice characters. Test Your Balance: You will be able to play a game where you must keep balancing on an iron bar and to survive for a set period of time or balancing within zones for set periods of time. Failing to keep balance will make the respective character fall to his or her death. Test Your Slice: You will be able to play a fruit ninja-like game where you must destroying body parts with use of a sword. Excluding body parts throwing at you there will be also bombs and when you destroy one you will lose coins. Puzzle Kombat: You will be able to play a game similar to titris and super puzzle fighter with using of MK characters and Injustice characters. Game work at you must make puzzles correct to attack your enemy. Finishers Fatality: It is be a finisher most characters can do. List of List of characters that can do a Fatality: All MK characters, Super Villains, Regime members and Batman. In that game will appear every single Fatality that was in Mortal Kombat series. Heroic Brutality: It is a finisher that do not kill your enemy but knocking him out. List of characters that can do a Heroic Brutality: Super Heroes, Insurgency members, Liu Kang and Ed Boon. Brutality: It is be a finisher exclusive to MK characters (excluding The Klassic that will be able to every character that can do a Fatality) that must be done before you win the final round. Animality: It is a finisher that transforming your character to an animal that killing your enemy. List of characters that can do a Animality: All MK characters, Batman, Catwoman, Robin, Batgirl, Raven, Beast Boy, Mr. Freeze, Cheetah, Vixen, Shreeder, TMNT, Scarecrow, Blue Beetle, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Killer Crock. Babylity: Is a finisher that transforming your enemy to a baby. It can be done as every character. Friendship: Is a finisher that making your characters to stop fighting and doing friendly things (like, giving cake to that other). List of characters that can do a Friendship: All MK characters, Super Heroes. Faction Kill: Is a finisher that making members of your Faction to kill your enemy. List of Factions your character must be in to make a Faction Kill: All MK Factions, Regime. Hara-Kiri: Is a finisher that make the loser to do a suicide. List of characters that can do a Hara-Kiri: All MK character, Super Villains. Stage Fatality: Is a finisher that making character to use a part of the stage or map they are fighting in to kill your enemy. It can be done as every character. Stage Brutality: Is a finisher thet making your character to kill your enemy with item found on the arena or map. Like Brutality it must be done before you win the final round. It can be done as every character. Kreate-A-Fatality: Is a finisher that allows you to create your own Fatalities using a series of special moves and ending them in a brutal finishing move. It can be done by every characters that can do a Fatality Quitality: Is a finisher that works only in Online Kombat mode, when one of player leaving the game his characters head will blow up.Category:Games Category:Injustice Fanon Wiki Store